Show Me The Meaning Of Being Lonely
by Piximon Girl
Summary: Another song fic of mine. FLAMERS! YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!


Show Me The Meaning Of Being Lonely

This is my 2nd song fic and I hope it's a good one. You are the judges, but don't flame me for it just in case.I do not own Digimon, for the 11th time, and it is dedicated to Calypso Baby, nika815, school_gurl, and Pally Mon.Everyone is about 18, but TK and Kari are 15.

Show me the meaning of being lonely

I walked in the mall, hands in my pockets, head down, back slouched.I was in a terrible mood.

**FLASHBACK** **ON THE DAY BEFORE…**

**Sora told me that she liked me, and I was too dumbstruck.I didn't reply. Instead,**

**I looked at her like she was crazy.**

**She then slapped me yelling,**

** **

**"Matt Ishida, I don't want to see you ever again!"**

** **

**"But Sora, I…"**

** **

**"Stop trying to make excuses, but for the heck of it, why didn't you answer?"**

** **

**"Well do you have any idea what I should've said?" I yelled losing my control.Sora bit her lip, her eyes watering.**

** **

**"You have no idea how to love someone Matt!" With that, she walked away.**

** **

So many words for the broken heart

It's hard to see in a crimson love

So hard to breathe

Walk with me, and maybe

Nights of light so soon become

Wild and free I could feel the sun

Your every wish will be done

They tell me…

'Why did I do that?' I thought to myself.As I walked past some stores, many girls would giggle and wave when they saw me.But my thoughts were on Sora, and how I broke her heart.'She must be as hurt as me.'At that moment, I saw a couple walk past me linking arms.The male was Joey, a soccer player that I absolutely loathed.The female was Sora.I just stared as they walked past me.Sora rested her head on his shoulders while his head rested on hers.'Sora, how could you?' I asked myself.As if reading my mind she turned and looked at me with an evil smirk on her face.

"How do you feel now?" she asked.Istood there awhile longer, feeling tears build up behind my eyes.

Show me the meaning of being lonely

Is this the feeling I need to walk with

Tell me why I can't be there where you are

There's something missing in my heart

It felt as if the world dropped below me, and I was left standing there in the universe alone.I wipped my forming tears away with my gloved hand.I continued walking, thinking about my chat with Sora the day before.Was it true?Was I just a loner?Did I have no idea how to fall in love?Those questions kept ringing in my head.It was then when I bumped into somebody.

"Oh no!Oh my gosh I am so sorry, I had no idea you were there." A feminine voice was apologizing to me while she stooped down to pick up her bags.I bent down and helped her.When everything was of the ground, I gave her a quick look-over.That was enough.She had brown hair that came to her chin and curled nicely.It seemed to frame her sand colored face and match perfectly with her evening blue eyes.She was tall and slender and seemed to move gracefully at every move.

"Thank you, uh…"

"Matt.Just call me Matt." I replied.

"…Matt.You were a big help." The girl smiled.

"You're welcome.Would you like me to carry your bags to the car?" I offered.

"Sure.Thanks."

Life goes on as it never ends

Eyes of stone observe the trends

They never say forever gaze

Guilty roads to an endless love

There's no control

Are you with me now

Your every wish will be done

They tell me

As we walked to her car, we started talking.

"How rude of me.My name's Margaret."

"Okay Margaret.How are you doing?" I asked.She sighed.

"Not very well I'm afraid.My boyfriend Joey broke up with me the other day.Well, he didn't break up with me, he just took me the wrong way.He said that he loved Sora, not me.I hate Sora.She's stolen so much from me.My credit, my homework, and worst of all, my crush."

"Wow, Sora did the same to me." I answered.

"Really?Oh you must feel as bad as me."

"Yeah."

"Here's my car." Margaret pointed out.She pointed to a black convertible that looked as if it were just cleaned.

"Thanks for helping me with my bags.I hope that we won't be lonely for long.And again, I'm so sorry about Sora." Margaret said.

"Your welcome.And thank you, I'm disappointed about Sora too." I added.I watched her drive away.'So we both feel the same.' 

# Show me the meaning of being lonely

_Is this the feeling I need to walk with_

_Tell me why I can't be there where you are_

_There's something missing in my heart_

_ _

That was not the last time I saw Margaret.Her schedule at school changed to my schedule.Within a month, we were close friends.We went to the movies and to get pizza occasionally, and we had a lot more to talk about.One night I went home feeling like the luckiest man on earth.I had no idea why.TK noticed that first.TK was visiting me at my apartment.

"Matt, what are you doing?It looks like you're in love." TK said.I stopped.

"How do you know TK?"

"Matt, doesn't this scene look familiar?When I was in love with Kari, I was doing the same thing.C'mon, who's the lucky girl?" asked TK while sipping his coke.

"Her name's Margaret." TK spit his coke out.

"You've got to be kidding.What does she look like?" TK asked.I described her.

"Golly Matt, she's the best!She helped me at camp 4 years ago.She was wicked nice to me.She was the one who found me when I fell out of the tree.You are one lucky dog Matt." TK smiled."No wonder she fell for you, we look practically alike."I blushed.

"Should I call her?" I asked. TK handed me my phone book. 

"Put it on speaker phone.I wanna hear."

# There's nowhere to run

_I have no place to go_

_Surrender my heart, body and soul_

_How can it be you're asking me to feel_

_the things you never show_

_ _

"Hello?" Margaret answered.

"Margaret?It's me, Matt."

"Oh Matt, I'm so glad you called!There's an outdoor jazz band playing tonight and I wanted to know if you'd come."

"Sure.When?"

"Tonight at 7.Meet me there." She hung up.TK was still smiling.

"Just bring a walkie-talkie." He said, handing me one.I took that, put it in my coat pocket, and went downtown.

I saw Margaret sitting on the grass spreading her legs out.

"Matt, you're here." She said.I turned on the walkie-talkie making sure that it wouldn't beep.I sat down next to her.

"Margaret, can I tell you something?"

# You are missing in my heart

_Tell me why I can't be there where you are_

_ _

"Matt, me first.I love you." Margaret simply said and pulled me into a kiss.It seemed that she knew I loved her so that's why she started kissing me.I returned the kiss.

"I love you too." I whispered into her mouth.She smiled and continued kissing me.

# Show me the meaning of being lonely

_Is this the feeling I need to walk with_

_Tell me why I can't be there where you are_

_There's something missing in my heart_

_Show me the meaning of being lonely_

_Is this the feeling I need to walk with_

_Tell me why I can't be there where you are_

_There's something missing in my heart._

_ _

## TK AT MATT'S

"Ew, I didn't want Matt to do that, I just wanted to hear them talk."

He turned off his walkie-talkie.

"Never trust a boy magnet who happens to be you're brother

when it comes to talking about love."

THE END!last song fic so be prepared. ^_^This will not be my 

_ _


End file.
